Journal des pêcheurs
by Eadlyn33
Summary: Ceci est a l’orgine une redaction que jai faites en 4e en Francais, elle a bine fait rigoler la classe car c’est une reecriture de Maupassant le horla, le pecheur, ecrit avec un peu dhumour.


**Journal des pêcheurs**

Macabre découverte dans la Seine

En ce samedi 28 juin, nous sommes confrontés à une tragédie, ayant eu lieu pas plus tard qu'hier, dans notre douce et innocente Seine. En effet un corps a été retourné dans les profondeurs de celle-ci par un de nos chers lecteurs, Mr Michel, pêcheur depuis une quarantaine d'année déjà. La police est en ce moment même en train d'attendre les autopsies du corps, appartenant à une femme âgées de la soixantaine, retrouvé morte avec une grosse pierre attachée au cou. Les habitants du village sont encore sous le choc après cette inquiétante découverte.

Notre équipe a ensuite interrogé l'homme ayant repêché le cadavre, Mr. Michel, qui, malgré les événements de la nuit dernière a bien voulu répondre à quelques unes de nos questions.

 **Interview de Mr. Michel, par notre reporter Macwalter:**

"-Bonjour M.Michel, et merci de me recevoir en ce jour funèbre.

-Aaaaah... C'est tout à fait normal Monsieur, après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ...

-Ne nous attardons pas plus voulez-vous?

-Bien, alors, commençons.

-Pour commencer, par quel miracle vous êtes vous donc retrouvé avec un corps sur les bras?

-Eh bien, figurez vous que je rendais visite à mon amis d'enfance, Louis Bernet habitant dans le village de C... à environ 2 lieues de chez moi...

-Passons les détails et racontez moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé ensuite.

-Oui j'y viens évidemment! Donc, après le souper, je m'en retournais dans ma petite chaumière dans ma barque, la rivière était particulièrement agitée ce jour là de plus, j'étais à contre courant. Je m'arrêtais donc, à bout de souffle, fumer une pipe assis à l'arrière de ma barque quand...

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais où étiez vous à ce moment ?

-Je me situais à environs 200m avant le pont du chemin de fer.

-Très bien continuez.

-Je disais donc que je fumais ma pipe, la rivière étant redevenue plus tranquille donc je voulus lever l'ancre, l'action suivant la pensée, je tirait, de toutes mes forces mais rien ne fit, elle tenait bon!

-Mais, d'autres pêcheurs ne sont pas venus vous aidez? Hmmm... M. Théophile et M.Cogny si je ne m'abuse?

-Oui, vous aver bien raison, masi je suis quand même rester la nuit entière sur mon embarcation finissant par la suite ma bouteille de rhum!

-Oui, j'en conviens, vous avez sans doute eu de grosses frayeurs durant tout ce temps!

-En effet, le seul clapotement de l'eau me donnait l'impression de n'être point seul et puis avec tout ce brouillard, nombres d'hallucinations se sont imposées à moi!

-Bien, mais revenons au moment où M. Théophile et M. Cogny vous sont venus en aide.

-Je n'ai pas grands chose à dire à ce sujet sauf que après être parvenus à remonter mon ancre, force était de constater qu'il y avait bien un corps au bout de cette ancre et que l'un de ses vêtements avait été accroché aux extrémités!"

1 semaine après le drame, voici les conclusions des rapports de police:

Une semaine s'est déjà écoulée depuis la découverte d'un corps dans la Seine, jusque là non identifié mais censé appartenir à une femme assez âgée, retrouvée morte près du Pont du chemin de fer avec une grosse pierre au cou. Tous les rapports d'enquêtes vous serons révélés à la suite de ce journal.

Tout d'abord, une enquête avait été ouverte quand a l'identité de la personne et les circonstances de son décès, volontaire ou involontaire. Voici ce que nous ont déclaré les enquêteurs:

 **"Aucune trace apparente de violence physique ne été constaté. Nous devons attendre le rapport d'autopsie avant de conclure quoi que ce soit."**

D'après les médecins, la victime serait morte noyée, de la base ayant été retrouvé dans les poumons de la vielle femme. Mais nos enquêteurs furent surpris quand ils remarquèrent une lettre, adressée à un certain Alphonse, qui serait décédé suite à une déshydratation.

Après de nombreuses heures de recherches, nos enquêteurs ont pu découvrir l'identité de la victime. Il s'agissait d'une femme s'apellant Nayda âgée de 64 ans, qui vivait dans une petite maison au bord de la rivière et semblait de faire qu'un avec celle ci d'après ses voisins la voyant souvent se baigner et chanter la gloire et la beauté de la Seine. Il semblerait même qu'elle était passionnée de cactus (nos enquêteurs en ont retrouvé une petite vingtaine sur ses meubles) et s'était suicidée après la mort de son cactus fétiche, Alphonse, comme elle l'a si bien écrit dans sa lettre.

Cet article a été spécialement rédigé par Léa Le Henaff,

Envoyée spéciale sur zone.

6 Juin 1883


End file.
